


[SK][ABO]被全泰国最性感的男人威胁了05完结

by Liqing



Category: SK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 13:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17561081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liqing/pseuds/Liqing





	[SK][ABO]被全泰国最性感的男人威胁了05完结

＊＊＊＊

 

自那以后，singto真的做到了结束他们的关系。第二天singto就干脆利落的辞职了，放佛这个人从Krist的生活中消失了一样，没留下一点痕迹。

Krist浑浑噩噩的过了几天，刚走到公司门口就看到一个人，竟然是多日不见的john，他被保安拦着，衣衫凌乱，头发看起来也像几天没洗，一副颓废的样子。

是了，john突然被爆出惊天黑料，他已经在娱乐圈混不下去了，公司也与他解约。人气偶像明星一夜之间变得什么都不是。

Krist对此事没有什么感觉，毕竟一切都是他自作孽。

不过在听到他大喊自己的名字时，Krist还是脚步一顿。

“Krist！Krist！我有关于singto的事情想跟你说……” 

Krist立刻冲了过去，死死揪住john的衣领，“你还要说什么？”

两边的保安看到Krist来了也没在纠缠，默默退到一边，谁知john直接跪了下来，把Krist吓了一跳。

john抓住Krist的裤管声泪俱下，“求你放过我吧！都是我的错……！我不该对你的抑制剂动手脚的！”

“那天……我找人把你的抑制剂换成了催情的，本想对你图谋不轨……结果刚走到洗手间就被singto打晕了，后来我看到他一个小小的助理居然能对你这样，于是和你说了那番话想嫁祸给他……”

john说到这整个人都开始颤抖，“但是！singto他……根本就不是外表看起来那样！他是一个可怕的人！！对不起，我不该挑拨离间，放过我吧……”

Krist额头上的青筋跳了跳，神色复杂的低头询问john，“为什么现在都说出来了？”

“singto说……说……要我来跟你下跪道歉……求求你让他放过我吧！”

Krist不耐烦的后退一步，看着眼前这个人不人鬼不鬼的john，心中疑惑singto真的有这么大能耐吗？

“他现在人在哪？”

“他……我也不知道……他有时会出现在我的噩梦中，太可怕了！”john放佛回忆起痛苦的事情，抱住了自己的头。

Krist蹙眉，感觉john已经有些神志不清了，说的话也不知有多少真假，但他可以确定自己误会了singto……还逼走了他。

思及此Krist也只是叹了口气，缓缓说道：“你去看看心理医生吧，关于你变成现在这样，也全是你自作自受，那些黑料有哪一条是假的？做的时候就该想到后果了，怨不得别人。”

然后转头就走，丝毫不理会john在后面的呐喊。

后面几天Krist的心思也乱成一团，singto待在自己身边的几个月以来所有场景一一浮现在脑海中，最后定格在决裂那天，他答应的是那么的爽快……

最开始也是迫不得已才和自己发生了那种关系，也许……他根本就不愿意。

他们已经一周没见了，也许再也不会见面。

可是，每当夜深人静时，Krist总会恬不知耻的回想起那些他们激情融合的片段，Krist闭上眼睛，放佛能听到singto压抑着喘息，于是他拉开自己的裤子，把手往下探去……

像之前一样迅速撸动了几下柱身，Krist却没什么感觉，纠结了一下把手向后庭摸去，摸到烫烫的隐秘之处他还有些羞耻，带着探究的想法轻轻按住，想到了singto每次是怎么做的，感觉变得有些湿润了，又缓缓插入一指。

“singto……P’sing……啊啊，哈——”

动情时忍不住低声喊着singto的名字，用手指迅速抽插自己的后穴，带出黏黏糊糊的蜜液，脸上泛着红晕达到了高潮……

射精过后Krist失神片刻，他居然要靠玩弄自己后穴才能舒解了，高潮过后带来的精神上巨大的空虚感……以及对singto的思念，在这无边无际的黑夜中，放佛要将他吞没。

第二天Krist依旧是浑浑噩噩的到了公司，感觉整个人都很虚，连打了几个喷嚏后，yuyui终于忍不住探上Krist的额头，才发现异常的烫。

“Krist！你发烧了知道吗，你怎么回事啊！不好好照顾自己，快去医院！”

Krist一脸懵逼的摸了摸自己的头，感觉还好啊，正准备说吃药就行，突然一个工作人员来通知Krist。

“Krist，总经理请你到他办公室去一趟。”

还没等Krist答应，yuyui先皱着眉奇怪道：“为什么找他，我去吧。”

“总经理说了必须是Krist亲自去，有事相商。”

“好吧。”yuyui转头小声对Krist说，“不知道这个新上任的总经理想干嘛，你小心点。”

Krist惊讶道：“诶？我们总经理换人了？公司终于干不下去转卖了吗。”

yuyui无语的敲了下Krist的头。

“你这些天都在干嘛啊，老总经理现在退居董事了，他儿子前几天刚“继位”，这你都不知道。”

Krist摸了摸头，“我先去吧。”

“嗯，见完后直接去医院，下午你也没什么事。”

Krist嘴上应了，连忙来到了公司高层，礼貌的敲了敲虚掩的门，良久没人应他，他只好自己走了进去。

Krist环顾了一眼，这办公室也太大了吧……对外是一面落地窗，视线良好，简直是铺张浪费，他内心吐槽。

穿过两边高大的万年青，Krist看到了正中央的办公桌，一个人坐在黑色真皮大宽椅上背对着他。从背影上来看应该是个很年轻的人，但是尽显庄严的气息。修长的手指在扶手上一点一点的敲打。

Krist不由自主的收起平日里的吊儿郎当，毕恭毕敬道：“萨瓦迪卡，我是Krist，总经理找我有什么事吗？”

Krist瞧着那个背影总觉得有种熟悉感，紧盯着椅子慢慢转过来，看到那人的脸后，他上下滑动着喉结，却什么都说不出来。

但那人什么都没说，只是先起身走到门口。

清脆的反锁声响起，Krist才惊醒过来，闭了闭眼。

“singto……你想干嘛。”

singto走到Krist的面前，已经完全没了昔日呆呆的温和样子，身上是合身的名牌西装，完美勾勒出平直的肩线和劲瘦的腰身。

曾经Krist想过singto取下眼镜会是什么样，现在看到他那凌厉的眼角，露出帅气的脸庞，毫不遮掩的野兽视线，就完全明白了。

singto的食指点入Krist衣襟大开的衬衫领子里，隔着衣物缓缓下移，缱绻摩擦，停留在小腹处，毫不掩饰的响起低沉的声音。

“当然是干你啊，干了你那么久你能不知道吗？”

Krist自动忽略了singto的污言秽语，皱着眉问：“为什么要假装成助理来接近我？有什么目的？”

singto笑了笑，眼神深邃又认真。“傻kit，你还不懂吗？我的目的只有你。”

“如果我就以这个身份接近你说我要潜规则你，你会答应吗？”

不会，Krist再迟钝也懂了singto话里的意思，确定了心，便不再纠结。

脸上迅速发热，不知道是不是烧的更厉害了，他甚至有点感觉在梦里，轻飘飘的，一周不见的思念倾巢涌出，欲望在那一瞬间疯狂滋长。

Krist一把跳到singto的身上，双腿环住singto的腰身，singto有些不稳的托住Krist的屁股，转了个圈把他放在办公桌上。

Krist坐在桌子上迫不及待的开始解扣子，细长的双腿在健壮腰后交叉环绕着，放佛钳制住singto不让他走，解开衣衫后，感觉滚烫的皮肤接触到了冷空气，打了个哆嗦，却不管不顾的抬起下巴对着singto。

“我答应，就现在……抱我，P’sing……啊！”

Krist话还没说完就被singto压在了桌子上，视角在一瞬间发生转变，还没来得及整理大脑，singto雨点般的吻就落了下来，轻舔吸吮Krist的颈侧，微凉的手手也在Krist敞开的衣服里摸索，摸过滑嫩的肌肤显露的排骨，Krist难耐的弓起腰，更加方便了singto摸过后腰，singto皱皱眉，又瘦了，放佛一手就能环住。

singto的吻移到Krist的下巴，脸颊额头，流连忘返，发觉哪里不太对，皮肤似乎过于烫了。

于是附身抵上自己的额头，探了探温度。然后皱皱眉，双手抵在Krist上方准备起身，“你发烧了。”

Krist一把搂住singto的脖子下压，贴着他的下巴迷迷糊糊道：“听说……发烧了那里会更热，singto不想试试吗？”

Krist笑了笑，自己都没意识到的媚态横生，“只要……只要我们不接吻，应该……就不会传染感冒吧。”

singto有些心疼又生气，不知道Krist这些日子怎么过得，于是没有犹豫的低头含住Krist的嘴唇，舌头窜入Krist滚烫的口腔，扫过每一处，甚至可以清晰的听到吸吮声，Krist也大张着嘴回应着，与singto舌头互相追逐，不一会就有点喘不过气。

两人分开时的一缕银丝拉断，Krist唇上泛着水光，下唇被吸得有些微肿，singto叹了口气：“说了多少次要用鼻子呼吸……”

“你就这么想被我干？嗯？kit，我们先把病治好好不好。”

“不要，我想要……呜……”

生病了的Krist似乎格外黏人，缠着singto一遍遍的说想要，用腿摩擦着singto的那处，不停的挑逗。singto哪里还忍得了，一把脱下Krist的裤子内裤，抬起Krist葱白的大腿细细吻上去，决定做个对病人下手的禽兽了。

慢慢吻到腿根，瞧着Krist那处小巧漂亮的硬挺，没有犹豫的张口纳入，细细舔过铃口，没有什么技巧的吞吐着。

Krist难耐的哼了几声，不由自主的伸手抓住singto的头发，singto的口腔太舒服了。

随着慢慢情动，Krist感觉后穴又在泊泊流水了，忍不住的抬起屁股，意有所指的请求道：“啊……P’sing，后面也要，摸摸我。”

singto温柔的满足了Krist的要求，缓缓探入一根手指，本以为这么久没做这处应是干涸才对，却意想不到的湿软。

“自己弄过了？”

Krist哼哼唧唧的扭动着腰身，根本没注意到singto说了什么。

singto用中指直接插入，在里面搅动了一下，眼神凶狠道：“kit是不是玩自己的小穴了？”

Krist下身敏感的吸附住singto的手指，此时已顾不得羞耻的全盘托出：“啊……是……”

“这么浪，都不需要润滑了。”

singto拍了拍Krist的肉感十足的臀肉，掏出自己的巨大在穴口出研磨，却迟迟不进去，然后附身咬住Krist的耳朵，细细舔弄一番，声音沙哑的说：“自己弄得时候都在想些什么？”

“啊……想你……快进来！……”

singto满意的勾唇，得寸进尺道：“怎么想我？”

Krist此时被情欲折磨的意外诚实，singto说什么就回什么，带着哭腔抓起singto的手放在自己乳头上，眼尾发红声音颤抖道：“想……想你摸我的这里，还有这里，进入我……狠狠的操我……”

Krist的身体往下摩擦移动着，靠近着singto的肉棒，想让自己的小穴被填满。

singto察觉到Krist的举动，眼眸一深，下身用力的一个挺进满足了Krist，虽然有蜜液的润滑但由于太过粗长，Krist尖叫一声，一下被顶的感觉灵魂快出窍，而且好久没感受过这里的形状了。

Krist颤颤的问：“全都进去了吗？里面……是不是很热……”

singto抓住Krist的手摸向两人的交合处，嘴里还说着让Krist面红耳赤的话，“嗯，你摸摸。里面又热又紧。”

然后异常温柔的开口，也许是顾虑到Krist的病体，抓住Krist的腿窝提醒道：“我要开始动了。”

说着就开始律动起来，一下下沉着的插入都让Krist爽到飞天，似乎每一下都顶到了最深处，Krist死死抓住singto贴上来的肩，随着singto一次次的顶弄晃动着身体，他就在自己体内，这种融合的感觉让Krist非常有安全感。

身后的桌面冰凉，与下身singto的火热形成鲜明对比，但好歹质量不错，承受住两人的重量，只不过晃动中文件笔筒散落了一地，也没人在意。

singto低下头吻着Krist的唇，堵住了那一声声喘息，两人交换着唾液，水乳交融。

“啊啊啊……要去了——”

Krist很快在singto的冲撞下靠后穴达到了高潮，射出乳白的精液，溅在自己和singto的小腹上，还有几滴在极致弯曲下溅到了自己脸上，singto见状轻轻舔过Krist的嘴角，把散落的那一点精液卷入口中。

舔了舔唇，极具魅惑道：“kit的味道，甜的。”

Krist察觉到singto想拔出来，于是下身缩了缩夹紧了，白嫩的腿也环在singto腰后不让他离开。

然后羞红着脸轻声说：“就……射在里面就好。”

singto愣了愣，那一夹差点让他缴械了，还好他忍耐性强，singto把Krist就着身下交合抱起，把他放在落地窗前，拔出自己的阴茎，带落出点点滴滴的蜜液，滴落在深灰高级地毯上。

然后把Krist翻了个身，扶着他的腰又沉沉插入，Krist的手肘撑在冰凉玻璃上，百米之下是熙熙攘攘的街道人群，身后是激烈的肉体冲撞，他闭紧了双眼，巨大的暴露性和略微的恐高让他羞耻不已，就算知道外面看不见他们他也很兴奋，有一种在人前做爱的隐秘之感。

singto用力耸动着腰，一下一下顶到输精口，双手也向前拉扯着Krist的乳头，听着Krist的失声浪叫，察觉出Krist在这个地方敏感了不少，连带着他也兴奋起来，只想狠狠的把Krist操坏。

最后一个深插后singto带着Krist一起达到巅峰，两人同时射精，singto第一次真正射到了Krist的体内，滚烫的精液一下子充满输精口，Krist脸上发烫，原来是这种感觉啊，真正的被填满，让Krist害羞又满足。

Krist摸着自己平坦的小腹，想着也许不久后，这里将会有个宝宝。

singto没有拔出来，埋在Krist的体内似乎还有抬头的趋势，不过现在是他们的温存时间。

他用唇轻轻擦着Krist的颈侧，眼光痴迷，伸出舌尖舔弄印记，“kit，让我标记你好吗？以后只对我一个人发情……你是我的。”

Krist红着脸咕哝一句：“就算不标记我也只对你发情……”

“可是我没有安全感，对你虎视眈眈的人太多了……”

有没有搞错啊，别人都以为他是a呢，真正虎视眈眈的只有你吧？！

Krist想了想，还是同意了，反正他已经确定了彼此的心，没有什么能在阻拦他们了。

singto得到首肯后眼里泛着星光，十分开心，“可能会有点疼……”

singto咬着Krist的颈侧，牙尖咬破那层肌肤，唾液与印记相融合，一瞬间，红酒香气溢满整个空间，但以后只有singto能闻到了。

Krist嘶了一声，其实也还好，只是一时刺痛。他摸了摸自己的颈侧……以后他就专属于singto了，他们将一生绑在一起。

singto标记Krist后又兽性大发压着Krist干了一次，最后Krist奄奄一息，singto才懊恼的想到Krist还在发烧，于是在连忙安慰道：“对不起，我马上送你去医院。”

Krist握着singto的手，意识模糊。

“不要……不要离开我。”

“我会一直在你身边。”

singto郑重承诺道。

+++++++++尾声++++++++

Krist醒来后，singto正守在Krist的床边，手上还抓着Krist的手，见他醒了只是摸摸他的脸，然后俯身抵上他的额头，和常温无异。

singto温柔的笑了，倒了一杯水递给Krist。

“kit，烧退了。”

Krist支起身子，看了看周围，黑色的被套，黑白的衣柜装饰，内心吐槽了一下这性冷淡风。

“这是哪？”

“我家。”singto难得的有些不好意思，“以后……也是你家。”

Krist握紧了自己的双手，对上singto温柔的溺出水的眼神，内心也一片柔软，只不过他一定要把被套换了，他想。

singto此时像突然想起什么似的开口：“kit，你爱我吗？”

正在喝水的Krist动作一顿，瞪了瞪singto，“你不觉得你对我做了这些还标记以后问我这话很多余么？”

singto羞涩的冒出一个傻笑，倒是有些像他伪装助理的样子，“我就是想听你说说嘛……”

Krist叹了口气，他这辈子都逃不出singto的苦肉计了。

“爱。”

Krist刚放稳水杯准备躺下又被singto掀开被子以迅雷不及掩耳的速度钻了进来，被子迅速鼓起一个大包。

“喂你！……”

“我爱死你了kit，恨不得想死在你身上。”

“等等……”

两人在被子里做了什么，我就不写了，让他们自由发挥吧。

至于第二天singto总经理也感冒了，那也是他自己的事了。

 

 

end


End file.
